


Insanity

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: the definition of insanity is doing something over and over again, expecting shit to change.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)/Female Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Insanity

_ "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" _

*

"Doll, it's okay… shhh, it's okay…"

Her scream was muffled just barely, the cloth gag they had put in hardly muffling her cries. Hands bound behind her, she was chained so that she was kneeling, feet tucked under her. If she could just reach… tears streaked down her cheeks, desperation making her numb to the pain as she yanked at her binds. Metal cutting into the flesh of her wrists, her throat raw with every cry.

Bucky slumped forwards, exhaustion seeping into every fiber of his being. How long had they been here? "C-can't.. Can't even feel it doll-" 

*

_ "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again." _

*

"Names Bucky, welcome to the Avengers."

She stared at him, not moving to take his hand. 

He grinned at her. "C'mon now, we are gonna be the best of friends."

"Everyone got my dossier."

Bucky sighed, dropping into the seat beside her, "yeah, but it's nice to introduce yourself. Make friends."

"Magdalene Reyna."

"Maggie?"

Her head jerked up, dark brows drawing together, "don't do that."

Bucky grinned at her, "why not?" 

"I won't be here long enough."

Bucky nodded, "pretty sure you're stuck with us. You and those tatts of yours." She glared at him as he pointed at the detailed ink. "How does it work?"

That's what he was after. She sighed, standing and dismissing the brunette. She really had no interest in 'making friends'. It was instinct, the moment his hand wrapped around her upper arm she turned, dragging the dagger from her back and out as she slammed him into the wall, snarling as she drove it against his throat. 

"That is beyond amazing. Are all of them like that? You can pull anything from your skin? Do you tattoo everything on you or is that part of your power? I mean- do they appear at will?"

She pulled back, shaking her head. 

*

_ "Expecting shit to change" _

*

He did that, followed her around, trained with her continuously. Found out that every bit of ink was useful. 

"You can use all of it?" He asked in wonder. 

She gave him a wry smile, "I am a monster."

"So am I," he shot back nonchalantly, big shoulders lifting and falling easily. "How do you add to it?"

Magdalene narrowed her eyes at him. Fury and Steve always put James with her. They worked well together, he complimented her, both methodical in their moves. Each mission between them only proved that they made the ideal team. "Why?"

Bucky heaved a sigh, "I would like to add to it." He jumped up as she turned on her heel, catching her elbow, "Maggie-"

"Add to the monster that I am?! Is that what you've been waiting for? An opening? Add to the arsenal that I have?!" She growled shoving the heel of her palms into his shoulders, he stumbled back. 

"Katana?!" She asked, venom dripping as her fingers slid over her skin, metal peeling away, it clattered to the ground. "A whip?!" Bucky held his hands up as she tugged the leather free from her upper left arm, daggers, a glock, grenade, she dropped a multitude of weapons leaving her standing in the crop top and skimpy shorts she wore. 

Bucky's breath halted, she was bare, angry tears streamed down her cheeks as her chest rose and fell with each ragged breath.

"What more can you add that others that came before you haven't?!"

"Let me?"

Defeated, she grabbed her bag, Bucky watched as she pulled out a small machine. "Sometimes I think of something I don't have," she murmured an explanation. He watched as she set it up, black ink, no color in sight. She motioned for him to take the gun, "go ahead."

She watched him as he worked, silence filling the small hotel room they were currently holed up in. Brows drawn together in concentration, lips pursed, blue eyes unblinking as he worked. 

How had it come to this? She had been so careful to keep from allowing someone in. 

"Done!"

A sunflower.

Magdalene stared at the small tattoo between her thumb and forefinger. "What use does it have?" She asked tracing it into her skin with her opposite thumb. 

Bucky was in awe as the ink sank into her skin immediately. Watched as she drew the flowers out of her skin and met her gaze, "they show up for a little bit as the seasons change to remind you that the world is beautiful sometimes."

*

_ "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" _

*

It had been an ambush. 

In the cold of Russia, they had simply been outnumbered. They had fought of course, gone down hard and taken plenty with them. It was followed by torture and she lost track of time. 

She growled his name as he was shoved down in front of her, knees cracking hard against the concrete, cursing at the gag. His arm, they had broken his arm, that beautiful piece of work and still they bound his arms behind him. Still they beat into him. 

"You will watch as he dies."

A hand caught his hair, jerking his head back, the blade of a knife slipped under his jaw. He winced, sucking in a breath. "They'll come-"

The memory of it etched permanently into her mind as she slammed forward, a feral growl clawing its way up her throat. This couldn't be real. This wasn't real. 

She hadn't let him in. She had allowed him to get in under her skin. The only thing that belonged there was her ink and her weapons. 

She was a  **_MONSTER_ ** .

"Maggie- don't look. Don't let this change who you are."

*

_ "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" _

*

Bucky laughed as he dragged her down, metal arm wrapping around her thigh as she held the pint of ice cream out of reach and shoved a spoonful into her mouth. 

Bucky slipping his hand into hers as the crowd pushed them closer together. 

Bucky grinning as she pointed out it was a rabbit in the moon not a man. 

Bucky buying her random trinkets in the markets they strolled through during recon missions. 

*

_ "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" _

*

" _ Maggie _ " the way he changed her name, voice soft. It was different when he said it, the way his eyes caught hers, his voice dropping and quieting as the world continued around them.

She could see him close his eyes. He was done. He was giving up.

" _ Seasons change _ ."

There would be no beauty in a world without him. 

And she broke. 

*

_ "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again." _

*

She had changed.

Because of him. 

That didn't mean she had lost herself. She had simply packed it away. He had quietened the monster within her when she hadn't been looking.

" _ Don't look _ ," she begged silently. " _ Don't be scared, don't hate me. _ " She had killed for as long as she could remember. So much that faces had blurred and she had become empty, cold and unfeeling. 

Sunflowers had no place in her life.

_ "Names Bucky, welcome to the Avengers." _

This is not how it would end. 

She refused to accept that. Refused to watch him die. To live in a world where she couldn't hear his laughter.

She would destroy the world. 

For him.

Her cry was deafening as she tore free of her restraints, blue eyes fluttering shut, the blade slipping. 

Monsters didn't have souls that could shatter.

He had done that.

Gotten in deeper than the ink.

In the quiet moments. 

With a look.

A touch.

Bucky.

Bucky and sunflowers. 

*

_ "Expecting shit to change" _

*

They found her curled around him, rocking back and forth softly.

*

_ "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" _

*

Bodies littered the floor.  She was covered in blood and Steve wasn’t sure who it belonged to.

"Magdalene?"

Tony caught Steve's shoulder in hand, holding him back as she stilled, fingers curling around Bucky's shoulders. Her expression empty as she held onto him.

"Maggie?" Steve tried again and when she looked up a shiver of fear ran through him, a low warning growl slipped from her. "Bucky?" He took a step forward and stopped as her eyes tracked his movement. This was not the Maggie they had come to know. Cold, stark anger and hatred radiated off of her, she gripped Bucky closer with Steve's every movement.

This was Magdalene Reyna. Kill count in the hundreds. She had been recruited when SHIELD took out her employer, it was join SHIELD and the Avengers or be locked away in the darkest facility available for everything she had done. Even if she hadn't known any different.

Steve had never seen so much of her skin before. Clean of any ink, looking around he understood what must have happened. She had let loose. 

*

_ "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" _

*

Some things didn't change. 

Some things stayed the same. 

Sometimes sunflowers didn't bloom.

Seasons stayed the same.

She just needed it to change this one time...

"Maggie?"

Closing her eyes she let a sob escape, her shoulders shaking as he reached up, fingers grazing her cheek. He had broken her and put her back together. 

*

_ "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" _

  
  



End file.
